Réminescence
by ElfyTokyo
Summary: N'a t-on jamais vécu, tous, des aventures extraordinaires ? Moi, Joy Keenan ai vécu un de ces périples, en compagnie de tous mes amis... et surtout de mon amour éternel.
1. Mon village: Le Canyon Cosmos

Mémoires d'une aventurière et de ses amis

Moi, Joy Keenan, écrit ces mémoires. D'ailleurs, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

_Nous vivions dans un monde ultra technologique et en même temps nous avions une énergie différente que le pétrole à cette époque, mais si j'en parlais de cette autre énergie, je romprais le secret._

_Le nom de cet endroit s'appelait le Canyon Cosmos. C'était un village d'une petite centaine d'habitants vivant sur une falaise rocheuse, dure à escalader._

_Les habitants de ce petit village sont si différents que ceux que vous pouvez connaître. Ils vous parleront tout le temps du cosmos, des étoiles, de la nourriture, de nos ancêtres, et surtout de la Bougie Cosmo._

_Oui, vous allez me demander : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_La Bougie est un feu qui ne s'éteint jamais. Mes parents et moi allions tous les soirs voir la bougie crépiter, et ce, depuis mille ans maintenant. _

_Nos ancêtres l'avaient allumé et ne devait jamais s'éteindre. C'est une tradition qui depuis, ne nous quittait plus._

- Maman, Papa ! C'est vrai que la Bougie est là depuis mille ans ?

_Ils sourient, et sortirent leur ocarina._

- Papa, maman…

- Chut écoute… me dit Papa.

Et ils commencèrent à jouer. Les habitants sortirent de leurs maisons et allèrent vers nous. Je pris peur. Mais je remarquai mon frère, qui arrivait avec son instrument.

- Kyle.. ? (Russ, si vous ne comprenez pas)

Il me souriait, et commença aussi à jouer. Les autres habitants, avaient sorti tambours et guitares et continuèrent.. Le son fut doux et harmonieux, la mélodie s'entendait depuis l'autre bout de la vallée, puis d'un coup, le feu prit de l'ampleur. Sa couleur changea, de bleue à blanche et de blanche à violet. Notre vieil ermite, qui s'appelait Bugenhagen et qui était aussi mon grand-père, observa les étoiles du haut de son observatoire. Certaines étoiles étaient ''tombées''.

- Pourquoi elles sont tombées ?

- Parce qu'elles étaient trop vieilles, Joy. Mais elles vont se transformer en fragments.

- Des fragments ?

- Oui, tu sais plusieurs étoiles meurent. Et elles tombent, et il y'a plusieurs milliiiiers de fragments qui tombent. Mais certains d'entre eux peuvent se rassembler et former d'autres étoiles.

- Joy.

Celui qui m'a parlé était un jeune homme, qui a cinq ans de plus que moi, il s'appelait Seeley. Il était né le même jour que moi. Je l'adorais, je le considérais comme mon amoureux, même si je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit…

- Hm ?

Encore un sourire angélique…. Je les aimais beaucoup ses sourires. On aurait dit du caramel. Mais pas du caramel. MON caramel à moi.

- Joyyyyy.

- Oui ?

- Un bisou…

L'union dont ma grand-mère me parlait souvent. Je rougis, et ce, très nettement…Avec grande peine, je m'avançai vers lui, d'un sourire timide. Hésitante, je lui fis un baiser papillon sur la joue. Rouge de honte, je baissais la tête. Seeley, tout aussi surpris que moi, prit délicatement mon menton sous ses doigts. Je le regardai. Il était tout aussi timide que moi et ses joues avaient pris une couleur écarlate. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, même pas la douce mélodie que les habitants du village jouaient quelques minutes auparavant. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes.


	2. Seeley et Moi : Un amour éternel

- Fais-moi confiance…

- …D'accord.

Il s'approcha encore de mes lèvres et y déposa un baiser timide, pour voir ma réaction. Toi, qui étais mon ami, mon confident, mon mini-caramel sur pattes, était amoureux de moi. Enfin, je voulais entendre tes sentiments envers moi. Et c'était réciproque.

N'en pouvant plus, je versai quelques larmes silencieuses, ayant vu, il sécha mes larmes doucement et me lança un sourire ou il était inutile de résister.

- Je t'aime Joy.

Je souris et je me précipitais dans ces bras, je l'aimais aussi.

Quelques années plus tard, les habitants du Canyon ont été chassés de force de leur chez eux. Les maisons s'effondrèrent, les tours s'écroulèrent, les arbres s'embrasèrent sous les coups d'une armée éveillée des profondeurs. La folie du puissant entraîna alors le monde dans un profond gouffre de désespoir. La bougie Cosmo, protectrice du Canyon s'éteignit pour la première fois depuis sa création.

Les habitants de la falaise se dispersèrent de part le monde et devinrent les protecteurs du cosmos.

- … Papa, Maman, je vais reconstruire le Canyon !

- Joy, tu y'arrivera avec ta volonté. Suis ton rêve de reconstruire le Canyon.

- Oui !

En dormant, mon rêve se réalisait. Les étoiles et les planètes avaient entendu mon souhait et firent un retour dans le passé sur le Canyon, je vis le feu s'introduire de part en part dans le village que je veux protéger mais ma détermination s'éleva alors au-dessus du brasier, et eut la vertu de protéger ce qui fut le plus cher au cœur de tout être : La vie.

Tout redevenut comme avant, avec notre Bougie Cosmo, qui se ralluma comme par magie. Le Canyon, mon village natal, était reconstruit !

Les habitants revenurent, par centaines. Seule la famille de mon amour éternel n'était pas revenue. Un peu triste, je m'asseyais. Et tout d'un coup, j'entendais sa voix… je rêvais ?

- ?

Je me retournais. Et je le voyais devant moi, en y repensant, c'était la nuit des aurores boréales…La nuit ou les amoureux transis se retrouvaient…Une vieille légende que Bugenhagen nous racontait. Sans dire pourquoi ni comment, je me relevais et je courus vers les escaliers, ou m'attendait mon amour de toujours.

Ralenti de la course version ''Alerte à Malibu''

- Vas'y Joy ! Alerte à Malibuuuuuu !

- …

- ALERTE A MALIBU ! ALLEZ !

Je me précipitais vers lui, et je sautais dans ses bras bronzés, musclés. Mon caramel…Seeley, un peu surpris de ce qui se passait, resserra l'étreinte.

- Wahou ! Si je pars et que j'ai un accueil comme ça, je sortirais plus souvent !

- Non…

- Euh ?

- Ne pars plus, je t'en prie…

- Hé, mais je plaisantais hein ! Ne prend pas ça mal !

- Mais je t'aime, abruti…

Il était étonné, il n'aurait pas cru que je lui aurais dit ça.

- Mais, moi aussi je t'aime…

- …

- Rahlalala, les filles…

Je le frappai, comment il osait insulter-nous les filles ? Mais il rigola et me serra encore plus dans ses bras, ou une aurore boréale nous entoura. Qu'était-ce ?


	3. Le Refuge sacré

Cinq ans auparavant, à l'observatoire de grand-père Bugenhagen, renseignant les enfants sur les traditions et les miracles de la planète. Joy, Seeley, Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Sweets et toute la bande.

- Les enfants, quand vous serez amoureux de quelqu'un et que ce sera réciproque, les étoiles vous enverront leur bénédiction. Les aurores boréales vous entoureront et vous laveront de toutes les tristesses que vous aviez vécu. Ils libéreront quatre artéfacts aux couleurs différentes, dont une relique nommée Espoir...

Nous étions étonnés, Bugenhagen en savait beaucoup sur cette planète. Lorsque nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre et que l'aurore eut fini de nous entourer, un petit cristal bleu pâle apparut et se divisa en deux, ou le morceau de cristal nous appartenant finit dans notre main.

- Le cristal de l'Espoir !

- Ils l'ont trouvé !

- Joy, Seeley, remettez-le dans le Refuge.

- Il est sur la falaise de la plage.

Nous y allons main dans la main vers le lieu. Trente minutes après qu'on soit arrivé, le Refuge était devant nous.

Le bâtiment se dressait autour d'un champ de fleurs, ses couleurs ravivées à la lumière du soleil. La verdure s'installait même autour des poteaux, et les enveloppait jusqu'au sommet.

De l'autre côté, la vue donnait sur une plage, où l'océan d'un bleu fluide poussait ses vagues légères jusqu'au banc de sable.

La brise était vivifiante. Les quatre saisons y étaient constamment douces. L'autel à l'intérieur du refuge abritait deux autres cristaux aux couleurs rouge et jaune, Le Cristal de l'Amour pour l'un, le Cristal de la Volonté pour l'autre.

Ce Refuge me faisait plus penser à un orphelinat, ou la pénombre des pièces énigmatiques est lumineuse à côté d'autres pièces accompagnées de ténèbres abyssales. Quand soudain je vis un homme portant une lance, que je ne connaissais pas.

- Seeley !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Murmura-t-il.

- Il y'a un homme qui est entré dans la salle des cristaux…

- Ok, je viens avec toi.

Nous nous précipitions vers la salle, ou l'homme découvrit lui-même les cristaux. L'homme était âgé d'au moins trente ans, et avait dû être un aventurier par le passé, sa lance était vieille, et avait subi les aléas de la guerre. Il avait l'air d'être expérimenté. Quand nous nous approchions discrètement, il maugréa :

- Quel spectacle de sentiments s'offre au monde, ceux qui partagent, ceux guérissent, ceux qui blessent. Et quel retour à petits feux, mijotant son influence sur l'autel du Mal, comme par le passé. La nature humaine balayera t-elle tout ce flot de vie, ou la rendra t-elle meilleure…en prenant ces cristaux …peut-être que…

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire… murmurai-je.

- Moi non plus, je pige rien…

- C'est une vision du futur que vous voyez là.

L'homme disparut. Nous nous tournions vers la voix. Grand-père Bugenhagen ?

- Comment ? On a vu un homme dans le futur ?

- Exactement, Joy, le cristal de l'Espoir a révélé un de tes dons. Dans quelques jours, cet homme prendra les cristaux, et prendra le contrôle de l'armée royale.

- Contrôler l'armée royale ?

- Tout à fait, quatre autres seigneurs le protégeront.

Je me retirai de la conversation, pour porter mon regard sur la mer, quand je vis un autre sanctuaire, caché dans la forêt avoisinante de la plage formée naturellement par la planète. Quand je me reportais sur Seeley et Grand-père Bugenhagen, je lui ai demandé :

- Y aurait-il d'autres cristaux à part les trois qui sont ici ?


	4. Premier combat

Grand-père Bugenhagen se rappelait d'une autre légende, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus ancienne :

- Foulant des terres désolées, une bande d'audacieux guerriers élus des cieux eurent le pouvoir de rétablir l'équilibre d'un monde en péril. Leurs cristaux logés dans le creux de la main, ils brandirent leurs armes sur la menace venue des ténèbres et enrayèrent le purgatoire à l'aide de la bienfaisante lumière. Mais cette lueur salvatrice n'aura raison de leurs rivaux qu'une fois la puissance des quatre cristaux rétablis... Celui du feu, qui anime l'essence de la vie et du confort. Celui du vent, porteur de l'essence de la mobilité et de l'animation. Celui de l'eau, baignant le monde de sa pureté infinie. Et celui de la terre, support de toute vie. Ainsi la légende naquit...

- C'est une légende.

- Ceci n'est peut-être qu'une simple légende que les Anciens m'avaient raconté. Mais d'après ta question, je pense que oui, car il s'est passé la même chose.

- Ce n'est basé que sur des cristaux élémentaires ! Si on foule les sanctuaires qui y sont rattachés, on déséquilibrera le monde !

Une voix arriva de nulle part. Je reconnaissais cette voix comme étant celle de mon père. Quand il arriva, il disait d'une voix détachée :

- C'est le centre de tout, l'apogée du périple, le destin d'une vie. Toutes les choses qui ont vécu dans l'espace et le temps se concentrent ici. L'univers et ses constellations ont les yeux fixés sur cet autel, là où les paroles des Anciens habitent encore dans les cristaux. Leurs existences millénaires sont prêtes à vivre un instant pénible. La roue du temps se remettra en marche , avant de se figer à nouveau. Humph, quelle ironie…

- …Que veux-tu dire ?

- Disons que les paroles des Anciens ne sont pas réelles en ce qui me concerne.

- Comment OSES-TU dire que leurs paroles ne sont pas réelles ? Tu ne sais pas si les Anciens ont réellement existé ! Tant que tu n'as pas de preuves, tais-toi !

Papa n'avait plus dit un mot. C'était étonnant de sa part, car il répondait toujours à son père. Grand-père Bugenhagen avait-il raison, la légende disait-elle donc vrai ? Je me mis en route à l'insu des trois personnes dans la pièce vers ce fameux sanctuaire, dont l'entrée était dans la forêt avoisinante. J'arrivais à la lisière, ou l'entrée était entre deux arbres entrelacés.

- …

- Joy !

Je me retournai. Grand-père Bugenhagen, mon père et Seeley étaient là. Ce dernier s'avança un peu vers moi.

- N'y vas pas toute seule.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois te protéger.

Je rougis. Me…protéger ? Seeley devait protéger Joy ? Protéger de quoi ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégée, avec mon ocarina et mon autodéfense, je pouvais très bien être protégée, mais seule. Je détournai ma tête vers les arbres et tentai de comprendre comment entrer.

Quand d'un coup, des deux côtés, des shurikens sortirent de nulle part.

Mon père se mit en tête de ligne et sortit une épée courte, permettant des attaques rapides, et hurla :

- Qui est-là ? ! ?

- Ohohoh, Angela, ils voulaient partir à l'aventure sans nous !

- Quel sacrilège… Hein Daisy ?

- Et comment, on va leur montrer nos talents de ninjas !

Deux jeunes filles sortirent de leurs cachettes et se montrèrent au grand jour. De longs cheveux noirs et bouclés pour l'une, châtain et raides pour l'autre.

Mais…

Voulaient-elles engager le combat ?

_- _Vous êtes prêts ?_ Dirent-elles avec entrain._


	5. Sacrifice

Le combat commença par un assaut de Daisy, qui, extrêmement rapide, était déjà derrière moi et menaça de me trancher la gorge avec un kunaï : un couteau extrêmement coupant.

- La vertu est un bien fragile, elle s'insinue dans la nature des gens et seules les grandes valeurs humaines sont à même de puiser dans la lumière de ses richesses. L'art et la manière de vivre mènent malheureusement à rompre ce lien, quand la noirceur de certains esprits glace la chaleur de l'entente cordiale. Quand la chaleur de l'âme est glacée par la corruption et la soif de pouvoir, la vertu se soustrait à l'existence, le temps de dix ans, pour laisser l'humanité se remettre en question.

- …Daisy, parle en français.

- Nos parents ont été tués par la saleté d'armée du ''soi-disant'' roi, et ton enfoiré de père en faisait partie de cette foutue armée !

Mon père tourna la tête et précipita sur elle, la rage le faisant trop tenir son épée, et sa main qui commençait déjà à perdre du sang. Son épée était lancée sur ma tête.

- Arrête, PAPA ! ! !

- Il faut que je la tue, elle dit que des conneries !

- Tu bouges, je tue ta fille !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il était prêt à viser mes points vitaux pour la tuer. J'allais mourir ? Non ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! Sauver les cristaux ! Epouser Seeley pendant trente, quarante, ou cinquante ans ! Je ne veux pas mourir…

Quand soudain… quelqu'un s'interposa, et se prit le coup d'épée dans l'épaule. J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Gouargrh…

Seeley…non…

! ! !

Il cracha du sang, et tomba sur le sol. Désespérée, je me séparai de la poigne de Daisy et me précipitai sur lui en larmes. Papa s'était entre temps enfui.

Je voulus tenter d'aider Seeley, mais il prit ma main et me dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

- Je…je t'aime.

La main qui retenait la mienne perdit de la vigueur et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il…était…mort ? Je ressentis la haine s'emparer de mon corps. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces :

- !

Et d'un coup, un bâton de mage blanc apparut devant moi. Je le pris, et je fus prise d'une énergie nouvelle. Une voix dans ma tête me disait :

- Enfin réveillée ! Ah merde, des ninjas. Comment tu t'appelles celle qui m'a invoquée ?

- Joy.

- OK, alors Joy, on va invoquer un dragon blanc.

- Non ! Je le guéris d'abord !

''Le'' désignait voix me répondit d'un ton ferme mais qui se voulait aussi rassurant :

- OK, en invoquant le dragon blanc, tu le guériras, OK ? Dis : '' Toi, le dragon blanc reposant sur les cimes enneigées…''

- Toi, le dragon blanc reposant sur les cimes enneigées…

- '' La force qui m'attire est en toi ''

- La force qui m'attire est en toi…

- ''Je t'invoque Dragon Blanc ! Viens à moi et offre-moi ta force ! INVOCATION !''

- Je t'invoque Dragon Blanc ! Viens à moi et offre-moi ta force ! INVOCATION !


	6. La jeune protectrice

La plage sur laquelle nous nous battions fut enveloppée d'une lumière blanche, bienfaitrice. Le dragon arrivait.

Le lieu du combat s'était transformé temporairement en champ de glace. Le dragon blanc était là, devant moi, pour me protéger : Mist Dragon, un dragon des cimes enneigées. Un eidolon, ou plutôt une magie invocatrice. La voix, jusque là inactive, me disait :

- Dis-lui de le guérir à Mist Dragon.

- D'accord, que dois-je lui dire ?

- Extraction. Il donne son énergie vitale, sur sa cible. Bien sur, il se régénèrera rapidement.

Ce que je fis. Une énergie blanchâtre recouvrit l'homme que j'aimais, et ce vent bienfaiteur s'insinua en lui. Je voyais la grave blessure diminuer petit à petit. MistDragon était plus faible et d'un coup disparut dans un brouillard arc-en ciel. Seeley se releva difficilement et, trop affaibli par la perte de sang, se rasseyea quelques secondes après.

Les deux filles avaient disparu, et sous le choc, je me précipitai vers lui, vérifiant s'il allait bien.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ne bouge pas.

Je me préparais à faire un sort. J'entendais les deux filles derrière moi. La voix dans ma tête me disait de préparer un sortilège de magie blanche offensif. Le sort ''Lumen''.

- Prête ?

- Oui.

- Venant de la lumière, ce sort est destiné à écarter les ténèbres. Lumen !

- ''Venant de la lumière, ce sort est destiné à écarter les ténèbres. Lumen !''

Des particules de lumière apparurent sur les corps des deux filles et ralentirent leur cadence. Les deux ninjas tombèrent sur le sol, assombries, et surtout très ralenties. Elles étaient paralysées.

- Urgh…

- Un sort de magie blanche…

La voix se changea en petit Mog. Ce petit avait un nez bleu, des yeux noirs de jais, des oreilles effilées, et sa fourrure était blanche. Un petit ange passant sur Terre.

- Kupo ! ''Je me suis transformée en petit Mog…toi seule entendra ma voix''

- Mog…

- Ku…kupo ! ''Tu as l'air surprise. Ca va ?''

J'acquieçais. Tout m'était déjà arrivé, mais ça ! Le petit Mog me disait intérieurement qu'elle serait mon aide avec mon bâton de mage blanc digne d'un sorcier. Daisy et Angela étaient par terre, assez faibles. Elles avaient un air différent, comme si elles acceptaient que je les aie battues.

- Joy. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ?

- De mon père.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y'es pour rien. Nous en voulons à ton père. Non à toi.

Me voilà maintenant rassurée. Le Mog s'était mis sur mon épaule. Daisy et Angéla se relevèrent, et marchèrent vers moi d'un pas décidé.

Puis, Angela me fit une proposition.

- Pourrait-on se joindre à vous ?

- …

?

- D'accord ! Mais pas d'entourloupes !

Nous nous sommes serré la main, nous étions devenues équipières.


End file.
